


Scars

by FearTheSpork



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Scars, Wing Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearTheSpork/pseuds/FearTheSpork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While being patched up by Chloe, Lucifer's scars are once again called into question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

“Ow!”

Chloe rolled her eyes towards the heavens and sent up a silent prayer for more patience, before turning her attention back to her injured partner. Lucifer was sitting on his coffee table, looking altogether dishevelled and pouting like a five year old.

Never bring a nightclub owner to a knife fight, she mused, looking over his bloody shirt with critical eyes.

He’d refused the hospital point blank when she’d suggested it, after the bad guys had been dealt with and she’d found him bleeding in her passenger seat. He’d asked her to fix him and it must have been the pleading look in his eyes, or another brief moment of vulnerability from him, but she’d given in.

His hair was sticking up in all directions, clothes ruffled and the grumpy look that remained from where she’d shouted at him for putting himself in danger was still on his face now. Half an hour later. 

She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. She would have to bite the bullet on this if he was going to be manageable enough to stitch back together.

“Look, I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier.”

He looked up at her from his seat. “Bloody well should be,” he huffed and she bit her tongue to keep her scathing remark inside. “I was only trying to help." 

Fuck, how could a man get this far in his life and still be so petulant?

"I know,” she ground out. “But helping doesn’t usually involve throwing yourself in front of a knife.”

“He was going to stab you!” he retorted and for a moment she considered letting him off the hook. No matter how badly he’d put himself in danger, he had done it to protect her in his own stupid way. “Wish I hadn’t bloody bothered now,” he added under his breath and her whole body tensed.

The same kind of tense she got when she had to yell at her seven year old.

“I was wearing a stab vest, you _moron_ ,” she dragged out the word moron and his eyes snapped back to hers, glare in full effect. “I’m a police officer! You’re a civilian! Damn it Lucifer, you shouldn’t even have been there in the first place. You were stupid and reckless and you could have gotten yourself killed,” she finished, turning away from him so she wouldn’t give into the urge to slap him.

The tense silence lasted for several moments in which she fumed into herself over just how much of a bastard he could be.

“I apologize.”

His voice startled her, making her turn around. He was looking every part the reprimanded little boy, looking at his hands like they were the most interesting thing in the world. “What?” she asked, really not sure that she’d heard him right. 

“I said I apologize for being such an arsehole. I was…” Lucifer sighed, clearly searching for the right word. “I was worried.”

“About me?”

His reply was exasperated. “Of course about you,” he rolled his eyes at her. “You didn’t think I was concerned about the well being of the maggot wielding the knife, did you?” He pulled back his obvious annoyance and cleared his throat. “Look, I’m not used to having to worry about a stupid thing such as mortality-”

“ _Lucifer_ ,” she groaned, ready to stop another ‘I’m the Devil’ speech before it started but he held up a hand.

“Let me finish. Now that I’m becoming mortal myself it’s opened my eyes to just how fragile you are.”

She rebelled against the idea of being called fragile. “Hey! I am not some fragile little girl that you have to protect Lucifer,” she snapped, beginning to pace back and forth. “What is it with the men in my life? I can take down a two-hundred and fifty pound criminal, by myself, in heels and still you all think I can’t handle myself?”

He was watching her rant with a curious expression but he snapped out of it when her gaze turned back to him. 

“Please,” he scoffed. “I didn’t say anything like that. Not to mention I was generalizing. Not you as in, you,” he gestured to her. “You as in, all humans." 

That stopped her anger train in it’s tracks and she stopped whatever she’d been about to say next. Lucifer took it as a sign to continue. 

"Anything can kill you,” he frowned. “Cars, viruses, animals. Being hit on the head too hard. Being stabbed, shot, strangled. Sometimes just just die for no reason. It baffles me how any of you make it past infancy. And then when you _do_ manage to struggle through years of things wanting you dead, including each other, your frail little bodies die on their own anyway! I don’t want that to happen to you,” he said earnestly, like it had really been worrying him.

She cocked her head. “You as in,” she motioned to herself like he’d done earlier. “Or you as in, all humans?” He looked away and she had her answer. “Oh.”

“Yes, oh.”

The tense silence from before was now an awkward one and she almost wished someone would start shouting again. But these moments where his hard walls crumbled and he let her see himself without the bravado, or the puns, or the smirk. Those were few and far between and they were the moments she thought she could fall for him.

She sighed softly and moved towards him. “Come on, let me fix you up. You’re bleeding all over this nice shirt.”

He looked down as if only just realizing he was injured. He unbuttoned his shirt without a word and she said nothing either, just helping him when he couldn’t pull it off of his left arm because of his injured shoulder.

“Do you have a first aid kit?”

He pointed somewhere over his bloody shoulder and she guessed it was behind the bar. She found it, everything in it unopened and unused and turned back to the man who was still unsettlingly silent. His back was to her now and she got a full view look at his scars. They took her breath away and not in a good way.

He’d told her that it was where Maze had cut his wings off but she of course didn’t believe that. She was still straddling the line between real and not real with him but she knew there had to have been some emotional trauma connected with those scars that made him act the way he did. 

He’d mentioned his father and her whole body had frozen.

For a brief moment she held the image of Lucifer as a young boy, screaming in agony as he was held down and carved to pieces by someone meant to protect him. Her gut clenched in a horribly uncomfortable sort of way and she swallowed away the lump in her throat. How could anyone do that to their own child? 

Of course, she could just be putting two and two together and coming up with five but she still couldn’t get it out of her head. 

“You can look more closely if you’d like.”

She realized that while she’d been staring at his back lost in thought like an idiot, he could see her in the mirror that was hanging on his wall. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to stare,” she apologized for the thousandth time that evening. He merely shrugged.

“Curiosity is a dangerous thing. You know what they said about the cat.”

He was sounding a little more like himself and she managed a laugh. 

“Go ahead. I know they look monstrous but they won’t bite,” he offered again and she didn’t make him offer a third time. She closed the distance between them quickly and knelt on the table behind him. They were ragged up close, lumps and bumps that contrasted sharply with the smooth planes of his back.

And if she were to believe him, somewhere deep deep down, the odd pattern in the diamond shaped scars could almost look like feathers. She lifted her hand. “Can I?” she asked softly and he glanced over his shoulder, pausing for a moment. She was about to take back her question when he nodded.

“Okay.”

Her touch was light and gentle, stroking the abused skin like she was trying to make everything better for him. He sat very still under her fingers, letting her do what she wanted. After silence had reigned for a good two minutes, she spoke again. 

“Did it hurt?” When he looked at her, she smiled. “I mean, I know it’s a stupid, idiotic question but I just need to know. I can’t help it,” she struggled through an explanation, hoping he wouldn’t be scared off from whatever was happening here.

“More than anything I’ve ever felt before. Or since. Or ever will feel,” he answered simply and she could hear that his voice was thicker than before. 

She felt like shit now. 

“I’m so sorry Lucifer. I shouldn’t be dragging up all these old memories.”

“Old memories can be good for the soul Detective,” he breathed, swallowing his grief. She frowned, before letting her head fall forward and resting her forehead between his shoulder blades. He tensed for just a moment but she didn’t pull away, instead beginning to stroke his scars again.

It took him a moment to relax completely but when he did, she pressed a kiss to first one scar and then the other. “You’re beautiful, Lucifer." 

With that she pulled away and moved to kneel in front of him, not looking at the soft expression on his face and ignoring the steady thrum of his heart beneath her hand. Instead she focused all of her attention on the cut on his shoulder. She worked quickly, cleaning it, disinfecting it and then sewing him back together. 

He didn’t complain once. Didn’t even flinch. Just watched her with curious eyes and an unreadable expression. 

When the last piece of tape was holding the gauze patch in place, she finally met his eye again. 

She was almost knocked backwards when he slammed his lips to hers but strong hands caught her and pulled her towards him into his lap as he kissed every single thought right out of her head. His lips were soft and pleading, and when hers parted for breath his tongue slipped inside and found hers.

When she remembered that she had hands, they came up to cup his face and instead of pushing him away she pulled him closer, moaning hotly into his mouth.

She caught his bottom lip between her teeth, softly tugging it before needing more of his tongue against hers and releasing him. He seemed to enjoy that because his arms had wrapped around her waist and he was holding her to him like he wasn’t about to let go any time soon.

This was the perfect time to run her fingers through his hair like she’d always wanted to. It was soft and thick and her fingers curled into it, pulling at him whenever she needed air. She didn’t know how long she’d been in his lap but when someone cleared their throat behind them, she was too kissed out to really care.

She pulled back lazily, placing one last kiss on his lips before they both looked around.

Dan stood there, clearly fuming, with Lucifer’s suit jacket in hand. He must have left it at the crime scene when they’d driven away.

The look on Dan’s face was murderous and when she glanced at Lucifer, his usual smirk and bravado were firmly back in place. 

Chloe sighed.

Now the night could begin.


End file.
